Heather Valentine
Heather Valentine was one of the suspects during the murder investigation of Daily Dawn editor-in-chief Vito Pioni in Killing Time (Case #72, or Case #16 of Pacific Bay). Prior to that, she made her first appearance in the Additional Investigation of Payback (Case #68, or Case #12 of Pacific Bay). She also made a guest appearance later on in Hearts of Ice (Case #82, or Case #26 of Pacific Bay). Profile , whom Heather is in an LGBT relationship with.]] Heather Valentine--a fashion adviser who works as an employee in the Daily Dawn newspaper company--is the daughter of Chris and Ivy Valentine. She's also in an LGBT relationship with Hannah Choi, the Tech/Digital Forensics Expert of the Pacific Bay Police Department. Heather is a blonde woman with green eyes and light tan skin. She has one orange strip on the left side of her hair. She styles her hair into a side ponytail. Apart from that, she dons an orange dress with a beach-themed design printed on it. She also sports three green beaded necklaces and a gold hoop earring on her right ear. She has a beauty mark below her right eye and wears reddish pink lipstick. Besides that, she has a heart tattoo on her left shoulder, a dove tattoo above her right breast, and a "무사" (musa, roughly translating to "warrior") tattoo, just like Hannah's necklace, above a fish tattoo on her right arm. Also, during the events of "Killing Time", Heather wears a brown sash on her right shoulder which consists of three badges: a green "NO WAR" badge, a yellow anti-nuclear badge, and a purple badge representing the "Peace" sign. In the very case, it is noted that Heather eats lasagna, drives a scooter, and drinks espresso. At times during the events of "Hearts of Ice", Heather dons a pink winter coat along with a flower-patterned scarf over her casual dress. Role in Case(s) Payback Heather was called to be spoken to when the team found a camera at the train station where reports of a fight had broken out. Hannah reviewed the camera's footage and was shocked to discover her girlfriend, Heather, had been involved in the fight. Hannah told the player that Heather was supposed to meet Hannah at the Deli and shouldn't have been near the station. Hannah and the player went to the Deli and spoke to Myriam Miller, the owner of the Deli. Myriam told them she went by earlier and left her bag. Hannah found it and they found a restraining order against Heather from her own parents, Chris and Ivy. Heather's parents disapproved of Heather's life and her relationship with Hannah. They claimed she couldn't be their daughter unless she broke up with Hannah, therefore they filed a restraining order against her. Killing Time After Hannah analyzed Vito's phone containing a memo to fire Heather, Amy and the player had no choice but to treat Heather as a suspect much to Hannah's disapproval, but Amy told Hannah that rules can't be broken even though Hannah is known to be protective of Heather. Heather was displeased when Amy mentioned about Vito wanting Heather fired from the Daily Dawn based on Hannah's analysis of Vito's phone--in which Heather politely asked Vito not to write a story about Hannah who opted to end her anarchist life to become a respected tech expert for the Pacific Bay Police. The interrogation of Heather triggered a roller coaster ride as Chief Marquez alerted the team of Hannah's sudden disappearance--Hannah took matters in her own hands to prove Heather innocent of grand homicide but to no avail. Heather was due for a second conversation with Amy and the player after Hannah found out Heather used Hannah's USB stick to upload a virus compromising all electronics in Inner City's Little Italy. Heather was unhappy about Pioni dropping the Hannah Choi article so Heather seized Hannah's USB stick and uploaded the virus to the Daily Dawn network, but to no avail. Instead of the virus destroying the Daily Dawn network like Heather wanted, it compromised all servers powering Little Italy's networks--but even though Heather was a serious suspect in Vito's murder, she was found innocent once the roller coaster ride occurred in the courtroom. Following the roller coaster ride, Heather and Hannah made amends to ensure Hannah would put Inner Chaos behind her and to take a much-needed break to alleviate the stress Hannah dealt with in the last 3-4 cases--a feat Chief Marquez wanted Hannah to do in order to ensure she would retain a positive impact in the police force. Hearts of Ice .]] Heather made a guest appearance in the case, and somewhat helped the team of Amy Young and the player during their primary investigation of a premeditated murder. She first appeared in the very beginning of the case when Hannah gifted her a rose before the couple headed off to spend some quality time with each other at the Love Village, up in the mountains of White Peaks. Heather also took time to (playfully) tease Amy about the fact that the latter used to go to the Love Village to "smooch" Bobby Prince (Amy's high school sweetheart) when the two were in high school, which somewhat embarrassed Amy. The player and Amy accompanied Heather and Hannah at the Love Village, but had to split up when the player's eye caught a foul act on the ice rink--which showcased the corpse of a popular ice skater named Juan Rodrigo Vasquez--and a murder investigation had to ensue. Heather was generous to do two major things for Amy and the player during the murder investigation in the Love Village. Heather overheard the words "Mon Petit Chocolat" bubble out of Amy's mouth and informed Amy about the chocolate line's founder Charlotte Fontaine, who was flagged as a suspect. The second contribution was during one of Hannah's digital analysis in which Heather had to discuss about a then-gossip columnist going by the name of Tiffany Neng since Hannah was empty on intel even after the conclusion of her lab task. Both actions by Heather eventually assisted the team to bring forth Juan's killer to justice. Trivia *Heather is one of the LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) characters in the game. *Heather, Luke Harris, Carl Ackerman, Howard Johnson, Samuel King, and Yann Toussaint are the only suspects who appeared in at least one case before appearing as a suspect in a further one. *Heather, Carly Lewis, Padre Rafael, Shelly Dulard, and Colonel Spangler are thus far the only suspects from Pacific Bay who have physically appeared in two different districts. Case Appearances *Payback (Case #68, or Case #12 of Pacific Bay; during the Additional Investigation) *Killing Time (Case #72, or Case #16 of Pacific Bay) *Under the Skin (Case #73, or Case #17 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Hearts of Ice (Case #82, or Case #26 of Pacific Bay; guest appearance) HValentine.png|Heather, as she appeared in Payback (Case #68, or Case #12 of Pacific Bay). HV16.png|Heather, as she appeared in Killing Time (Case #72, or Case #16 of Pacific Bay). Heather-WinterCoat.png|Heather's alternate appearance in Hearts of Ice (Case #82, or Case #26 of Pacific Bay). Mugshot-HV-C16.jpg Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects